Back to Neverland
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: Wendy never wanted to leave Neverland. And she wants to go back. She gets the chance, but will happen? Will Peter remember her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first Peter Pan fanfic. Please be nice.**

**Third Person POV**

Wendy say by the fire in her house one evening. She was reading _A Tale of Two Cities_. Of course, this was not what she wanted to be doing. Wendy put the book down and stared into the fire. She remembered a time when the fire was hand made by her and Peter. She remembered the time she spent working with him, ever if it meant being kidnapped every other day.

It wasn't like she had wanted to leave. But her brothers had wanted to. They were tired and had wanted to go home. Wendy brought them home. But now she couldn't get back.

"Wendy, dear! Me and your father are going out again. Would you mind putting your brothers to bed?" Wendy's mother called from down stairs.

"No, mother. I don't mind." Wendy sighed, breaking out of her trance.

"Thank you. We'll be back in a couple hours." her mother yelled. Then Wendy heard the door slam. She sighed and walked downstairs. There had been a plate of sandwiches set in the middle of the counter. Wendy took one. Her brothers had already gone to bed before her mother had asked her to put them to bed. Wendy ate about 12 mini sandwiches before she went back upstairs.

It had only been a year since Wendy had left. But she remembered everything like it was only yesterday.

She quickly changed into her old dress she wore the first time she met Peter. It was a little short, but it still fit. As every night, she then sat by her window. She stared at the second star to the right, longing to go back.

"If only I could go back." she whispered. Then she lay her head down on her hands and fell asleep by the window.

If only she knew how fast her wish would come.

**How was that? It's not that good, I know, but I'm trying. Please review. At least 1 review before more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You people seem to like my story, so I have another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Third Person POV**

_Knock knock knock_

Wendy shot up at the sound. She looked at the grandfather clock on her wall. 1:47.

_Knock knock knock_

There it was again. Wendy looked around her room. Nothing. _Maybe I'm imagining things _Wendy thought. She turned to look out at the star again.

But the star wasn't there. A boy was.

Wendy gasped and fell back onto her back. The doors opened and the boy stepped in.

Who it was surprised Wendy. "P-P-Peter?" she stuttered.

Peter grinned down at her. "The one and only!" he cheered. Wendy stood up and threw her arms around Peter's neck. She couldn't see the fifty shades of red he was turning.

"Oh, Peter! I missed you so much!" Wendy squealed.

"Oh, um...okay. Why?" Peter asked, loosening Wendy's grasp around his neck.

"Are you kidding? It's boring at home." Wendy said.

"Would you like to come back?" Peter asked.

"Would I!" Wendy gasped.

"Yes. Would you?" Peter asked, a confused look on his face.

"That was a yes." Wendy laughed.

"Oh. Well, let's go!" Peter smiled.

"Hold on. Shoes." Wendy held up her hand and ran to her closet to grab her flats. She quickly slid them on and then grabbed Peter's hand.

"Wait, should I tell the boys?" Wendy asked.

"Bring them along." Peter smiled.

"No, I don't think so," Wendy thought out loud, completely ignoring Peter's past statement, "Plus I'll be back in no time, right?" Peter looked kinda hurt that she thought about coming back, but he quickly changed that.

"Okay, I'm ready! Let's go!" Wendy cheered. She was finally getting to go back to see her friends. Yes, she did have friends here, but she missed the lost boys. And she missed Peter.

Peter took off and Wendy felt the all-too-familiar wind in her face. All though she hadn't felt it in a year. Peter flew to the star. Wendy looked down to see her town disappear. She smiled. She loved flying. That had been the third thing she had missed. It seemed like seconds when Peter had finally touched down on the beach.

As if they had been watching the whole time, the Lost Boys jumped out from behind trees and bushes and ran up to hug Wendy. She laughed. "We missed you!" and "I'm so glad your back!" floated toward her from the mass of boys. Wendy hugged each of them back.

"I'm glad to be back." Wendy laughed.

"Where is John?" one boy asked. She realized it was Nibs.

"He's at home, sleeping." Wendy explained.

"Oh." the small boy said.

"Did you want him to come? Peter could go back-" Wendy said and Peter flew off.

"I guess John and James will be here soon." Wendy smiled. Then she took the hands of the nearest boy and walked off, glad she was back.

**How was that? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. I hope this is okay, but I never really read Peter Pan. I've only seen the 1953 cartoon movie. Plus the movie after that. I just put it in the wrong place…sorta. But that's what I'm basing this on. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat NOT own Peter Pan, movie or book.**

**Third POV**

Wendy and the boys were back at the tree and she started the fire.

"When's Peter coming back?" one of the boys asked, flopping down on his bed.

"I'm here." Peter said from the doorway. Next to him were James and John, looking happy as ever.

"Wendy! You never told us you were coming back!" John accused.

"Sorry John. It was kind of a last minute thing." Wendy smiled.

"I'm hungry." one boy whined.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" Wendy asked.

"Yes please!" the boy said.

"Alright. Peter, go get food." Wendy ordered.

"Why?"

"Because you can't make breakfast without food."

"I know-"

"So go get it." Wendy ordered. Then Peter walked away, muttering something about Wendy maybe growing up, though it didn't look like it. Soon he came back with food. Wendy made breakfast and they were all eating.

"Peter, where is Tinker Bell?" James asked.

"She'll be back later. She wasn't really fond of the idea of Wendy coming back." Peter smiled.

"Oh." Wendy looked down. She thought Tinker Bell might like her now.

"It's fine. She'll come back." Peter assured Wendy. She smiled at him.

"So what are we going to do first, Peter? See the Indians? The Mermaids? Fight Hook?" James asked, excited.

"What does Wendy want to do?" Peter asked.

"Well, I don't really know." Wendy thought.

"I wanna see the Indians!" James whined.

"Well, you go ahead, James. You too, John. I'll stay here for awhile." Wendy smiled.

"Okay, Wendy. Come on boys!" John said, leading the boys out. Everyone left and Wendy went to sit on a bed. Peter sat down with her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why?" Wendy asked, playing with the hem of her dress.

"You seem…different." He frowned.

"Well, I am different. It's been years since you saw me." Wendy smiled.

"But…I don't really like it." Peter looked confused.

"No one likes to grow up." Wendy said.

"Then why did you leave? You could of stayed and never grown up." Peter huffed.

"We missed our mother." Wendy shrugged.

"You were our mother." Peter said. "You didn't need your mother."

"Yet I did. You always need your mother." Wendy said.

"So you're saying we need you?" Peter asked.

"Do you need me?" Wendy asked

"I just…missed you." Peter shrugged.

"Looks like I'm not the only person who grew up." Wendy smiled.

"Grew up! No way!" Peter raged.

"You know, Peter, sometimes growing up is a good thing." Wendy said.

"When?" Peter asked.

"You get to do more things when you're older." Wendy said.

"Like?"

"Well, go to dinner parties, for one thing." Wendy said, making a bed.

"What's that?" Peter asked, sitting in a chair.

"It's when you go to dinner with a lot of friends." Wendy explained.

"That sounds boring. What else?" Peter asked.

"You get a family." Wendy went on.

"Family?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Wendy nodded.

"Do we have a family?" Peter asked.

"Well, you told me I was your guy's mother. And we have John, James, and the Lost Boys."

"What am I?" Peter asked.

"What do you want to be?" Wendy asked. Peter was about to answer when John called from the opening.

"Peter! Come on!" he shouted.

"See you later, Wendy!" Peter called as he left.

"Come back for supper!" Wendy called. And the boys left. Wendy busied herself with cleaning, though it was quite boring.

"Well, I might go visit the mermaids. Or the Indians. There is no harm in that. Oh, I do wish Tinker Bell were here. I guess walking isn't that bad." Wendy said to herself. Then there was a little bell sound near her ear. Wendy whipped around to find Tinker Bell hovering next to her.

"Hello Tinker Bell. Glad you came back." Wendy smiled at the fairy. More bell sounds and the fairy turned her back.

"Oh, I wish I could tell what you were saying. But Tinker Bell, could I borrow some pixie dust?" Wendy asked. Tinker Bell turned back around and shrugged, then shook herself off so dust fell all over Wendy.

"Thank you, Tinker Bell." Wendy said. More noises, which Wendy supposed was a your welcome, and the fairy flew away into the tree.

"Now, where to go? I guess I could just fly overhead until I find something to do." Wendy decided and up, up, and away she flew.

**How was it? Was it OOC? Tell me in reviews!**


	4. AN: I'm Sorry

**I feel ashamed… I forgot a name! So I'm taking a long break from this story to read the book and watch every movie ever made on this book. I'm sorry. Feel free to flame about my mistake. I deserve it…I was even OC! I hate myself when I have to do that in order to keep the story on track…again, feel free to flame.**

**Ashamed and mad,**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever**


	5. Bye Bye!

**I am sorry, but I've grown clueless of this story, and have no clue what to do. I'm stopping it. First to review may get the rights to own THIS STORY! Not Peter Pan, but this story. See ya! Call me a bad author if you want.  
><strong>


End file.
